


The way we were

by fujoshikoi



Series: DMs on Twitter [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barbra Streissand is saving me, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Less than 1K, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Prompt by a song, Slow Dancing, Song fic, Victor dances, Yuuri dances, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/pseuds/fujoshikoi
Summary: Yuuri and Victor were dancing -- again.This time, to fix something.Words fail them when they needed it most after all -- as usual.





	The way we were

**Author's Note:**

> For those who follow me on twitter, you know how I've been posting about Barbra Streissand lately and kept saying I want to write a fic like this?
> 
> Well, here it is. :)
> 
> It's not quite how I've thought about it -- but something similar. :)
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING THIS! THANK YOU!!

 

 

 

**_Mem'ries light the corners of my mind_ **

**_misty water-colored mem'ries of the way we were_ **

 

Turning.

 

Yuuri spun him slowly and he was turning.

 

They got into another argument earlier. A small argument that turned into something big – as usual.

 

He hated it.

 

Yuuri was crying.

 

He was crying.

 

They were both a mess.

 

 

Yuuri was the one who played the music.

 

It was well after midnight when he came back from the bar – the bar he frequented whenever he and Yuuri fought. It was his most hated special place – he never wants to go back there… ever.

 

 

 

  
**_Scattered pictures of the smiles we left behind_**

**_smiles we gave to one another for the way we were._ **

 

He left Yuuri crying at the hallway – their hallway, as he chose to walk away… again.

 

He just wanted to think.

 

How did it become like this?

 

They were so happy when they started.

 

Now, they fight about everything – really, every single thing.

 

 

 

Who needs to take a _bath_ first.

 

 

 

Who will accompany Makkachin for _her walk._

 

 

 

Who will clean the dishes, cook the food, clean the house, do the laundry – everything.

 

 

 

And he hated it.

 

 

 

He knows Yuuri hated it too.

  
  
**_Can it be that it was all so simple then_**  
**_or has time rewritten every line_**  
**_if we had the chance to do it all again, tell me, would we, could we_**

 

When he came back, all the lights were turned off.

 

The only light in the house is the light of the moon shining in their window – illuminating the lithe figure curled in their couch – it was Yuuri.

 

He stepped closer and brushed a stray hair from his face to get a better look – he was right, his Yuuri cried until he fell asleep, the tear tracks were there – as clear as day, mocking him and calling him out for his failure to protect and make happy the only one who gave light to his dark life.

 

  
**_Mem'ries may be beautiful and yet_**  
**_what's too painful to remember we simply choose to forget_**

 

He saw Yuuri stir as he choked on his breath. He saw the other’s eyes flutter and focus until brown eyes met his – and there it was, a small sad smile – one Yuuri has been wearing for a while.

 

“You came back” he heard Yuuri say – which is absurd because this is, technically, his apartment – but he answered, “Of course” and knows that Yuuri knew that he wasn’t talking about the apartment.

 

In the corner of his mind, he thought, _‘I’ll always come back to you – always’_

 

 

**_so it's the laughter we will remember_ **

**_whenever we remember the way we were._ **

 

 

 

They sat in numbing silence – side by side, as per usual, but the earlier tension was gone.

 

He wanted to talk.

 

Needed to talk.

 

But he doesn’t know what he wanted to say.

 

_An apology?_

_Loving words?_

 

_Comforting words?_

 

He doesn’t know.

 

It surprised him when he saw Yuuri stand up and walked towards their CD player and looked through his collection until he stopped – Yuuri found something.

 

 

  
_**The way we were**._

****

****

“Barbra Streissand?” he asked absentmindedly as he heard the familiar notes and Yuuri turned to look at him with a teasing look in his eyes as he heard him answer, “Well, it is _your collection_ old man” as they both chuckled.

 

“Dance with me?” he heard Yuuri ask after a while.

 

The song was almost ending – he knew that, but he would never turn Yuuri down – for anything, so he just gave him a small smile and reached out for Yuuri’s hands which were already outstretched to him – waiting.

 

Yuuri will always meet him half way.

 

 

 

 

He heard Yuuri humming along as they slow danced across the room.

 

Words failing them both when they need it – but they both understood it.

 

Yuuri held him close before pushing him away – slowly making him turn.

 

Yuuri is leading him again – back to the light.

 

And he – he will be there.

 

Always meeting Yuuri where he was.

 

 

 

The only way he knew how.

 

 

 

The way they always do.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompt suggestions on Tumblr and Twitter!! Send me beeps!!
> 
>  **Please read my other fics**[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/works)
> 
> Send me beeps and request on [TUMBLR](https://fujoshi-koi.tumblr.com) and TWITTER.
> 
> **Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
